Stormbreaker
The Stormbreaker is a light and fragile ship with massive firepower on the port side. While the ship is very nimble, sporting the second highest longitudinal acceleration in the game, its top speed is merely average. Ths Stormbreaker is Alliance's faction specific ship of the Arashi League. Ship Layout Deck Layout The Stormbreaker is a ship with an assymetrical design. A wide lower deck is located at the aft of the ship, and is shorter on the port side and longer on the starboard side. The gun deck is located on the port side of the ship in the fore, and slightly rised over lower deck level. The long and narrow upper deck goes all throughout the ship and divides it into two parts. Two ramps are located on the port side of the ship and leads from lower deck to the gun deck and from gun deck to the upper deck. There is a tall ladder on the port side of the lower deck, which leads to the rear of the upper deck. Unlike the Squid, one of the multiple balloons located under gun deck counts as part of the balloon hitbox and can block damage from guns like Whirlwind Light Gatling Gun which targets armor. Beams, which hold up the ballons in upper part of ship are counted as part of the armor's hitbox. This, combined with the high acceleration and low mass of the ship makes any collisions very dangerous. Guns The Stormbreaker has 1 heavy gun and 3 light guns on the port side of the ship. All of which are pointed in different angles to the port. * Slot 1 is a heavy gun located on the starboard side of the ship, angled 73.7 degrees away from the center. * Slot 2 is a light gun located on the gun deck at the fore of the ship, angled 53 degrees to port. * Slot 3 is a light gun located on the port of upper deck at the middle of the ship, angled 95 degrees to port. Can be reached by jumping from below. * Slot 4 is a light gun located on the bottom deck at the aft of the ship next to left light engine, angled 102 degrees to port. It's possible to reach this gun with jump down from gun deck, back way to gun deck possible with double jump, avoiding more long way by ramp. The close location of all the guns on the port allows one crew member to easily switch between them if necessary. Components * The balloon component is at the right side of the bottom deck. It's possible to reach the balloon quickly with a jump down from the upper deck. * The hull is at the frontal end of the upper deck, in a pit. It cannot be accessed from the left side, so an engineer on the gun deck must go upstairs to repair it; the jump around the top corner of the ramp makes this way faster. Another way to reach the hull from gun deck is the stamina jump from beams close to hull to top deck in front of armor repair point, but it depends on engineer's stamina, making it less practical. From the starboard side the hull can be to reached by jumping up the plumbing in front of balloon repair point; although, that comes with a risk of falling down. Also, from this point it's possible to climb to upper deck via double stamina jump. * The main engine is at the rear end of the upper deck, behind the helm. Ladder from port side of bottom deck can be used for climb to the main engine, it's possible to jump onto ladder from the border of the gun deck. Despite that access from the starboard side of bottom deck is possible, climbing on inclined beams and the subsequent double jump makes the possibility of falling down too high. * The two light turning engines are in the rear corners of the bottom deck. * The helm is at the aft of the upper deck, in front of the main engine. Crew Roles Need rework since of guns loadout changes. Pilot * The helm is directly at the crew spawn, so the pilot can start maneuvering immediately after spawning. * The pilot can help repair the main engine, since it's far from the usual positions of the other crew members. A Fail-safe Kit here is the one of the best options. It can repair damage done to the engine over time (incl. from pilot tools). Although, since Stormbreaker requires lots of pilot attention, it should be done not too often. Fore Engineer * The fore engineer is responsible for repairing the hull and guns in the fore of the ship, and also main engine. * The fore engineer usually fire one of the light gun, the fore gun when gunner mostly focus on heavy gun or the upper deck gun on occasion. Aft Engineer * The aft engineer is responsible for repairing the balloon and both side engines. * Aft engineer can help repair the hull from starboard side by climbing a strut, and the main engine by climbing the ladder from the port side of the bottom deck. * The aft engineer usually fire the aft light gun when need maximize burst firepower of ship. Gunner or Gungineer * The gunner fires the heavy gun, and also easy can switch to any of light gun, if necessary, to the fore, aft or to the upper deck gun. The fore gun usually use as assign secondary gun, to use it during reload of the heavy gun. * Maintains the guns on the fore of the ship. * Gunner's stamina allows the reach of a more horizontal arc which will allow earlier use of heavy gun. This allows fire during fast maneuvers done by pilot. Update history 2.0.18 7th Anniversary Update Guns layout was rework significant in attempt to improve PvP gameplay, the heavy gun and all light guns was separated on the different sides of the ship. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airships Category:Alliance